kisetsunobashofandomcom-20200215-history
Kisetsu no Basho (Chrono Break)
Formally referred to as the Kisetsunobasho-shi (City of Kisetsunobasho), the Kisetsu no Basho (Place of the Seasons) is by far the largest of the many city-states that are situated upon the surface of Post-Diluvia. It is divided into five wards which are collectively referred to as the Itsutsu-ku (Five Wards). The Itsutsu-ku are the Ōryū-ku (Yellow Dragon Ward), the Seiryū-ku (Azure Dragon Ward), the Suzaku-ku (Vermilion Bird Ward), the Byakko-ku (White Tiger Ward), and the Genbu-ku (Black Tortoise Ward). It should also be noted that its government consists of naught but a deliberative assembly referred to as the Jichitai (Municipality) and policed by a paramilitary referred to as the Toritsugun (Municipal Army). ''The Itsutsu-ku ''(The Five Wards) ''The Ōryū-ku (The Yellow Dragon Ward) Consists of the very center of 'Kisetsu no Basho. Due to the fact that the presence of ''The Municipality'' within its confines makes it the ''Kisetsu no Basho's'' seat of government, it is considered by many to be the unofficial capital of the ''Kisetsu no Basho''. A supermajority of the'' Yellow Dragon Ward consists of office buildings of either a governmental- or private nature. *'''''The Toritsutatemono - The Municipal Building - Is the headquarters of The Municipality. ''The Seiryū-ku (The Azure Dragon Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''east' of the Yellow Dragon Ward. A supermajority of the'' Azure Dragon Word'' serves as a commercial area. Within its confines are: *The ''The Suzaku-ku (The Vermilion Bird Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''south' of the'' Yellow Dragon Ward. The' Vermilion Bird Ward' primarily serves as a residential area, for a supermajority of the 'Kisetsu no Bansho's' residents live here. It should also be noted that all but one of the 'Kisetsu no Basho's' public schools are located here. Within its confines are: *The ''The Byakko-ku (The White Tiger Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of the Kisetsu no Basho consider to be directly west of the Yellow Dragon Ward. A supermajority of the'' White Tiger Ward'' is a business cluster associated with the arms industry, particularly the development and manufacture of small arms. Within its confines are: *''Sanshuuzaibatsu no Tokeidai'' - Clock Tower of the Three Autumn Months Financial Clique - Is the headquarters of the Sanshuuzaibatsu (Three Autumn Months Financial Group). ''The Genbu-ku (The Black Tortoise Ward) Consists of the area that most residents of 'Kisetsu no Basho' consider to be directly '''north' of the Yellow Dragon Ward. The entirety of the Black Tortoise Ward is a fortress garrisoned by the Toritsugun. Within its confines are: *The ''The Jichitai'' (The Municipality) The Municipality is the governing body of the Kisetsu no Basho. It is a deliberative assembly composed of a total of ten representatives from each of the Itsutsu-ku, thus making the Kisetsu no Basho a representative democracy. In spite of the fact that The Municipality is an an oligarchy in possession of indisputable sovereignty over the entirety of the Kisetsu no Basho, it traditionally only serves as a legislature and as a judiciary. In terms of being an executive, it doesn't governs nearly as much as it supervises. Instead of attempting to the enforce its decisions itself, The Municipality appoints toritsuriin (municipal officials) whom are individuals with the authority to enforce the decisions of The Municipality in their steed. It should be noted that the toritsuriin derive their legitimacy from The Municipality and The Municipality alone. Meaning that each of them possess no authority beyond the authority that has been granted onto them by The Municipality.